plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ballistic Planet/Archive 1
Wow MordecaiGP... You are very good at editing!ThePlanter556 (talk) 01:11, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I do! I do have that pp.dat and here it is: http://www.mediafire.com/?3tbrx27ansnc02d You don't have to give me credit. :p--CitronOrange was here lol :3 (talk) 01:27, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Lol, no problem. Merry Christmas to you too!--CitronOrange was definitely NOT here. (Don't peel a Citron for Orange Juice!) 04:58, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Pp.dat or RSB? Earlier you said you wanted RSB. Are you sure you meant RSB or pp.dat?--Rainbow Dash (I am not a brony!) 03:18, December 29, 2014 (UTC) My PC Sadly no This Did you try to install a new rsb?--Rainbow Dash (I am not a brony!) 23:32, December 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm stumped. :/ --Rainbow Dash (I am not a brony!) 23:53, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh Well, I'm using iOS 8.1 and I can pass files to my iPhone... It's jailbroken too.--Rainbow Dash (I am not a brony!) 01:50, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Congrats RetroBowser (talk) 21:56, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Cumpleaños Sure. Ninja (talk) 23:44, February 17, 2015 (UTC) CHECK OUT MY WIKI!! http://firepea101.wikia.com/wiki/Firepea101_Wiki[[User:Fire peashooter101|Fire peashooter101]] (talk) 00:08, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey, do you want to become friends with me? Because your going bananas! Tyabcd (talk) 22:52, March 6, 2015 (UTC) It is very rare to see someone love Chomper. I don't care that you hate Kernel-pults, it's just great to see someone else that loves Chomper and hates Sea Shroom. Imachomperandiknowit (talk) 22:28, March 28, 2015 (UTC)Imachomperandiknowit Samey the Good Twin 15:41, April 1, 2015 (UTC) The issue. DeathZombi (talk) 00:18, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Awesome! You're back. :) TheZombiemelon 05:26, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Yes! I'm so sorry for doing the Sockpuppet thing. I didn't do it on purpose... That's what got you to think I was irresponsible and couldn't handle my job right. I'm also sorry for being rude to you. :)--A Graalian (talk) 19:27, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! You have been promoted! :D--A Graalian (talk) 01:24, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Own Mod Page I see you made your PvZ2 "How-to-mod" page. So can i make my own? I'll credit you. And i'll add some more hacks too. MysteryKing (talk) 06:30, June 14, 2015 (UTC) RSBs It just looks like there are so many different version of the RSB that I have given up on adding them all. The next release of OBBPatcher will include a settings file where you can add your own files. (I'll add some info on how to do that, obviously) 1Zulu (talk) 23:49, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Programming knowledge required Sorry, if you can't program then I wouldn't recommend trying to do that by yourself. 1Zulu (talk) 20:20, June 24, 2015 (UTC) k--A Graalian (talk) 18:14, July 3, 2015 (UTC) 2.2.x stuff You can look at this stuff yourself. There are bits and pieces there, but it'd be all speculative. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_u59SyYZBrTTEx5amJob3U2eFk/view?usp=sharing Aside from that we also have these bits from the localization files: PULTSHROOM Pult-shroom PULTSHROOM_DESCRIPTION TO-DO PULTSHROOM_DESCRIPTION_HEADER Pult-shroom flings projectiles over obstacles at the enemy. It flings more projectiles over time. PULTSHROOM_TOOLTIP Flings more projectiles over time SCAREDYSHROOM Scaredy-shroom SCAREDYSHROOM_DESCRIPTION TO-DO SCAREDYSHROOM_DESCRIPTION_HEADER Scaredy-shroom is a long-range shooter that hides when enemies get near it. SCAREDYSHROOM_TOOLTIP Long-range shooter, hides when enemies are nearby 1Zulu (talk) 06:48, August 7, 2015 (UTC) 2.2.x addendum From a look at the files, it looks like: *Pult-shroom: 75 sun, fast recharge. Basically a shroomy version of cabbagepult; normal projectiles did 40 dmg, PF "mega" projectiles did 200 dmg. *Roto-shroom: 175 sun, fast recharge, normal damage. Shoots spores worth 20 damage *Dart-shroom: 100 sun, fast recharge, lobbed shot, normal damage. Looks like it that had an additional quirk that it could only be planted in first six columns. Darts had 33 dmg *Vacuum-shroom: 25 sun, high toughness and sluggish recharge. 4000 HP (same as wallnut). PF would give it a shield like wallnut as well. I don't know what the vacuum effect does, but it happened every 3 seconds and had 3x3 range *Zoom-shroom: 50 sun, area: single; range: touch. Actual recharge is "very slow", but almanac entry lists as "fast." Vanished in 10 seconds like puffshroom. Knocked zombies back like chardguard. 20 dmg = 1 pea 1Zulu (talk) 07:03, August 7, 2015 (UTC) 3.9.1 RSB I don't know if you got it but you can find links to it in one of the NMT discussion threads 1Zulu (talk) 22:29, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Ragarding your message First of all, you messaged the completely wrong guy about the note thingy. That was Zulu. Unlike him, I don't care about the notes at all. What I'm more concerned about were the podiums designs getting "meh" altogether. Also, if your budget constraint argument turns true, then I seriously doubt we'll ever see those designs again and that saddens me (the proof of this is the Gargantuar statue already being the same one as Lost City). This means that time constraints aren't an issue as they ruined the Gargntuar statue from Part 1 since they had time between FC Part 2 and LC Part 1. Also, if you want to punch a wall, I'd suggest the material being styrofoam. :P TheGollddMAN (talk) 16:49, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Beet It Achievement Converted RTONs https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_u59SyYZBrTVjNpalh2NUJnR2M/view?usp=sharing 1Zulu (talk) 23:27, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Zombie DPS Zombie attacks are measured in DPS. Most zombies eat at 100 DPS; that is, a plant with 300 HP will last exactly 3 seconds with one zombie eating it. Wall-nut lasts 40 seconds with one zombie eating it, 20 seconds with 2 zombies eating, and so on. 1Zulu (talk) 00:11, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Need assistance with a particular mod Currently I'm trying to find the Ultimate mod in PvZ2: making all our mods as default. 'Whenever we mod anything and the game updates, everything goes back to what they were. For example when PopCap changed the sun value from 25 to 50 and it stayed that way forever with each update. I'm trying to make that change to our version and keep it as the default so even when we update the game, we'll never have to go back and re-mod all plants and since with each update, the number of plants are increasing, it's becoming more and more tedious. Wanna help? TheGollddMAN (talk) 19:03, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Two particular mod helps I need help (ie the methods) for two mods as I need to know the procedure: 1. How to get scrapped costumes? 2. How to get those world based seed packets? If possible, can you update your guide and include these? Thanks. TheGollddMAN (talk) 12:26, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 16:01, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 19:25, September 23, 2015 (UTC) RetroBowser: Here is my RSB. :) http://www.mediafire.com/download/gmo6obu1o1trrtn/4.0.1.rsb RetroBowser (talk) 02:13, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey, do you know how to make Gold Leaf/Thyme Warp usable in all worlds/EZ for the most recent version? SunShroom (talk) 22:31, September 25, 2015 (UTC) PropertySheets From 82 (3.4.4) OBB For what it's worth I couldn't find anything different for FumeShroom on that file. It's probably in native code (libPvZ2.so) https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_u59SyYZBrTV3RiQURjQXJOR28/view?usp=sharing 1Zulu (talk) 20:36, September 28, 2015 (UTC) RSB Extraction Guide I've already got my 4.0.1.rsb very much modded. (Backups have been made of the original vanilla rsb as well.) The only thing that concerns me is that there isn't an RSB extraction guide. It would be nice to know how to get the necessary offsets from an RSB in order to extract it through OBBPatcher. Perhaps you could work on this? :) (Real quick other thing as well: People will probably want to hack the Lawn of Doom and Mesozoic Marsh updates, so the guide would be useful in knowing where to look.) Thanks, Loopydawg9001 (talk) 16:41, October 4, 2015 (UTC) (P.S: How would I extract the LawnStrings.txt?) Re:Friendship? 10:07, October 8, 2015 (UTC)}} Re:Friendship 10:08, October 8, 2015 (UTC)}} Something just came up in my mind Ya'know, going through all the mod lists made me realise that there are no mods out there that mention how to increase the number of chances in the pinata parties (more instead of that measly 3) and even I never thought of that (well, until now). Which file has that setting? Do you have an idea? I think it has to be the live config one. What do you think? TheGollddMAN (talk) 11:06, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes Yes, I checked a bit and that setting is indeed in the lod config just like Senor Pinata's (ya'know the 1 day hack). Search for "LootMegaPinata" and then after some symbols you'll find a "(". After that, there will be a "." that says 03 in Hex. THAT's your answer. But you need to be careful as the pinata party needs internet and internet slashes off the settings in the config files. Also it crashed my game once for no reason. :/ Also, do you have Marigold's costumes unlocked in that pp.dat of yours? If so, does it crash your game or something? I need to know. TheGollddMAN (talk) 18:29, October 23, 2015 (UTC) God damn it! I can't have Valenbrainz costumes, can't have Marigold's colored petals and can't have St. Patrick's costumes. This game is becoming poopy. >:( TheGollddMAN (talk) 19:17, October 23, 2015 (UTC) I still wonder why they bothered hiding them even though they were shown in the trailer. PopCap makes just as much sense as the IQ of the Imps they created. TheGollddMAN (talk) 19:30, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Incorrect Note in CTG Hacking Guide Hello, I have an error to report in the CTG Hacking Guide. More specifically, it's the Banana Launcher hacks. The hack to edit his reload speed reads that the two things you need to edit are both 70 41. I looked at it in the 4.1.1 RSB section file, and the two bytes where they should be are actually A0 41 (aka the next level up.) If you could correct this, it would be greatly appreciated! (It was correct for Coconut Cannon, however.) Loopydawg9001 (talk) 21:53, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Just a note, I didn't mean to replace the image on the PvZ2 Upcoming Content page. I went in to edit a little thing, and I didn't think touched the images. Somehow I changed it without knowing. Sorry about that. GamerNerd i (talk) 00:14, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Scrolling text 11:52, November 25, 2015 (UTC)}} I noticed something You are also shy I am glad I am not the only one here who is not only shy and doesn't use social media anyway greetings Darytyg The Furry Darryn (talk) 16:50, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Cheat guides. Can you update the Plants, Zombies, and Projectiles page, please? I want to know more about modding HP, damage and zombies. Thanks in advance. 'Birdstar (Parle moi!) I like Pi, (number, food, and plant) Outta context emoticons, and red. :3 01:18, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ---- Kitty Cat :3 00:09, December 14, 2015 (UTC)